The 1st Annual Anime Scavenger Hunt
by 1 DeathGoddess
Summary: It's the 1st anime scavenger hunt. A group of girls go and search for items from animes and have run ins with the characters. Sure to be a strange, exciting adventure. Now to the world of Bleach.
1. Let the Hunt Begin!

_Yeah, I don't own any of these animes. They belong to the creators and no one else._

**The 1****st**** Annual Anime Scavenger Hunt! Let the Hunt begin!**

Jessica, Cat and Rachel walked into the building and were so excited for this meeting for this meeting of the Anime club. Today was going to be a very special day, because they were going on a scavenger hunt. So the three girls walked into the library and found the room in which they were meeting. They sat down in their blues jeans and assorted t-shirts among the groups of people and waited for the meeting to start. Cat began to pull on Rachel's black, curly hair in boredom and sigh, waiting for the meeting to start.

Suddenly, a gavel sounded and Rachel, Cat and Jessica looked to the front to see their club president speak. He was a medium-tall boy about seventeen years old, named Kyle.

"Ok everyone." Kyle began. "Today, as I'm sure everyone knows, is the scavenger hunt." The room erupted with cheers of excitement. Kyle motioned for everyone to calm down. "Also, I want to tell you that you will be searching for these items with the help of this!" He held up a small PDA-looking device.

"Now, you will use this to hop between the different anime worlds and collect items in these bags." He held up a large, canvas bag. "Each team will receive a bag, with the list of items inside and device. You team should be from two to five people. So, once you have a team, send up a member to retrieve the bag and device." People automatically started hopping together into groups. Rachel, Jessica and Cat linked arms and waited for everyone to get into groups. Once the groups were made, Rachel went up and collected the items and brought them back to Cat and Jessica. Cat took the device and started to examine it. Jessica and Rachel began to scan the list. But Kyle wasn't done.

"Ok! Before you do anything, I will explain the rules and how to use the device." Everyone put down the bag and device and paid attention.

"Ok, the device is simple. Just push the arrows and a menu of animes will come up. When you have the world you want selected, pushed the green button in the middle. If you run into any trouble, lift up the latch on the side and push the red button inside and help will come." Nods came from the groups in understanding.

"Ok, the rules are: No killing anyone, no physically interfering with other teams, and no dramatically changing the plot of the animes. So don't give out information that certain characters do not know. And remember, you will automatically be transported back here when the hunt is over." Everyone again nodded in agreement.

"This is going to rock!" Cat told the other two and smiled.

" Does this mean we can meet all the hot bishie characters?" Jessica excitedly asked and pulled at her red hair in excitement..

"I think so…" Rachel smiled with her. Cat took a look at the list.

"Wow, these items are going to be hard..." Cat began.

"Everyone set……and GO!!!!" Kyle yelled. Rachel, Jessica and Cat quickly decided to go to their first anime. The one they thought they knew the best….

Cat flipped on the screen and quickly scrolled to the name of the anime and pushed the green button. They was a great _**whooshing**_ sound and the three girls were flung into the anime universe.


	2. Paparazzi

**(Paparazzi) Elfen Lied**

…._**A picture of a **__**Diclonius with horns showing**_

Cat, Rachel and Jessica landed on stone and waited for the rush to wear off. They looked around where they were. They were in the middle of a park. Cat looked down at the device, because they were all pretty sure that this wasn't the one the picked. Unfortunately in the process of trying to scroll to _Death Note_, Cat had accidentally skipped pass it to _Elfen Lied._

"Ooops." Cat stared at the screen and Rachel and Jessica leaned over and saw the mistake.

"Cat!" Jessica yelled and whacked her in the head. "This isn't Death Note!"

"Well, we might as well look for what we need anyways." Rachel tried to stop the hating and get back on task. "What does it say on the list?" Jessica scanned the list.

"A picture of a Diclonius with horns showing. What's a Diclonius?" Jessica asked.

"Oh! It's a person with those arm things that kill people and has those horns!" Cat piped up and made horns with her fingers on her head..

"Wait, it kills people?!" Rachel asked nervously.

"Only if we get too close." Cat assured.

"Then let's not get close." Jessica suggested. "Hey, do we even have a camera?" Rachel, who had taken the task of holding the bag, looked inside and pulled out a small disposable camera.

"Yes we do!" Rachel yelled in triumph and held up the camera.

"This is kinda of like being a Paparazzi." Jessica pointed out. It was Cat's turn to smack Jessica on the head.

"Ok, now where are the Diclonius?…." Rachel asked. The three looked around and saw two girls standing in the middle of a stairway.

"Let's go ask them!" Jessica said and ran over. Cat recognized them.

"Wait! Those are…." She began and Jessica let out a yelp as Lucy took one of Nana's arms off.

"Ummm…ummmm…no!" Rachel stuttered and backed away. Cat screamed at the blood and jumped into a bush. Rachel and Jessica followed.

"What the hell!?" Rachel whispered angrily in the bush.

"Well, I don't know, but we need a picture." Cat said. "Who wants to volunteer?" No one answered. "How about rock-paper-scissors?" They nodded and twitched at the screaming from the other side of the bush. 1…2…3…shoot! Rachel had rock and Jessica and Cat had paper.

"Great…" Rachel muttered and grabbed the camera. She peaked out of the bushes and looked at the blood scene ahead. Cat and Jessica watched from behind as Rachel creped foreword. She hated how one was wearing a hat and the horns were covered.

"Remember to get the horns." Cat whispered from behind. Rachel glared at her. She was risking her life for this so she should be quiet. Rachel crept up a little more and quickly took the camera and took a picture of Nana, because she didn't have a hat on and Rachel could see her horns. Rachel, unfortunately, had the flash on. So Lucy looked over to her and Rachel ran back towards the other two. Lucy laughed evilly as Cat quickly flipped through the device again to find the next world. Lucy was almost upon them when the green button was pressed and Rachel, Jessica and Cat were flung from danger and to the next world.

* * *

Yay! First chapter. This is going to be fun….. 


	3. Simple Shopping

**(Simple Shopping) Pokemon**

…_**..A Poke ball**_

Cat, Jessica and Rachel stood in a field. Not too far off, there was a town.

"So, where are we now Cat?" Jessica asked. Cat looked down at the device and opened her mouth in disgust.

"Pokemon…" She breathed.

"Ewww. I hate that show." Rachel said. "It's random." Jessica looked at the list.

"We need…..a Poke ball." She told them.

"Can't we just buy that or something?" Cat asked. Rachel looked around in the bag and in her pockets.

"We don't have any money." She said. Jessica and Cat checked their pockets too and found them empty as well. The three started debating what to do in the field.

"I guess we raise the money." Rachel suggested.

"Or steal one!" Jessica also suggested.

"I like that idea!" Cat decided. "It's quick and easy."

"Ok!" They cheered together. So they wandered off towards town. The first thing they saw was a first, another team. They were running around, begging people for money. Cat, Rachel and Jessica ignored them, but watched them a little for amusement. The three continued walking around and came to the edge of town, where they saw no other then Ash, Misty and Brock resting by a river. They were just fishing and taking naps. Rachel, Cat and Jessica saw this as the perfect time to steal a Poke ball.

"Ok, what we need to do is sneak up behind them when no one is looking, reach into a bag and take a Poke ball, then run for it." Rachel said.

"How about, one of us distracts them. They aren't killer mutants this time." Jessica suggested.

"Well, It can be you two." Rachel told them from a far distance from Ash, Misty and Brock. "Because I risked my life last time."

"Ok fine. Cat, you take the Poke ball, and I'll distract them with a random conversation." Jessica suggested.

"Fine. Go talk them up." Cat shooed her. Cat crept up behind them. Jessica walked up to the three characters. They turned towards her slowly.

"Um hi!" She waved.

"Hi?" Ash said back.

"So…" Jessica thought of a random topic. "That's a nice Pikachu you have there."

"Um thanks. Who are you?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah! Who are you?!" Misty said suspiciously. Cat crept up closer to the bag.

"Who ever she is, she's quite pretty." Brock crooned and got uncomfortable close. Jessica stared and backed away slowly and Cat approached just behind the bag.

"Umm, I'm Jessica and I'm just looking around…" She drawled. Cat quickly reached into the nearest bag and stuck her hand inside and felt around for what felt like a Poke ball. She found one a quickly grabbed it and ran back to Rachel, trying to continue to not be seen. Jessica saw that the task was complete.

"So…yeah. Got to go!" And she ran away to Rachel and Cat.

"Wow, that was creative." Cat said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You got the stupid thing, didn't you?" Cat shook off her comment and started to set the device again. She pressed the button and…whoosh! They were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of Pokemon, Ash thought that weird girl was really strange by walking up to them randomly. It wasn't until later that he noticed his Charizard was missing from his bag….

* * *

wow, I just did a Pokemon fanfic. Ok... But it was something to find. Hey, maybe the Charizard will come in handy later. Next, the team will visit a magical, happy world called Death Note...hehe yeah.- 


	4. We Can't Get Them Off!

So yeah. Death Note is my favorite manga. So I loved writing this chapter. Warning! Major spoilers For Death Note!!

* * *

**We can't get them off! (Death Note)**

…_**Near's Kira puppet**_

…_**Handcuffs**_

The whoosh of the device sent the three girls flying into their next world. There was a loud cheer from them when Cat showed them where they had gone.

"Death Note! Yay!" Rachel cheered.

"We must visit L and glomp him like there is no tomorrow!" Jessica screamed. There was no doubt that they were excited. It was most likely their favorite story yet.

"Must help Raito!" Cat cheered in joy. There were VERY excited. Jessica eagerly looked at the list.

"Handcuffs! HAHAHAHA!" Jessica laughed. They had to get the handcuffs that held L and Raito together.

"And how do we do that?" Cat asked. Rachel and Jessica pondered this development.

"Why, we go visit them and take them off of course!" Rachel piped up.

"And they live where from here?" Cat asked. "This will be one of the hardest items to get, I'm sure."

So, after finally figuring out where L and Raito were, mostly through following Misa to the Investigation Headquarters, they formed a plan to get in…

_**Ding Dong!**_

It was late at night, when no one was around. The investigation team had left. Jessica, Rachel and Cat had watched them leave.

"Who are you?" A voice came for the intercom. Three girls stood in delivery uniforms that they had "borrowed" and held up a cake.

"We are delivering cake!" Jessica said to the intercom. Now, normally, L would be a little bit smarter then to let three girls just come in with a cake. But for the sake of progress, he let his stomach get the better of him and let the three in. The three girls in their uniforms took the anticipating trip up the elevator and arrived at the floor. The elevator opened and Cat, Jessica and Rachel gasped. There was L and Raito sitting in two chairs, while looking at the computer monitors. L turned his head in their direction.

"You can just put it on the table there." L pointed. Raito gave them a strange glance. The three of them stood there in awkward silence. Cat couldn't hold it in any longer…

"Raito-kun!!!!!" Cat threw her arms in the arm, flinging cake onto Rachel and Jessica. She tackled Raito and knocked him off the chair, followed by L, because they were connected.

"What the hell!? Get off me!" Raito yelled as Cat glomped him and couldn't be shaken off.

"There she goes. Crowd control time." Rachel sighed. Jessica and Rachel grabbed the conveniently placed frying pans and banged them over Raito and L's heads, knocking them out and giving them those "Anime-swirly-eyes."

"We can't get them off!" Rachel cried. She tried to saw furiously away at the handcuffs, so they could collect them. "Jessica! Get away from behind L!" She yelled.

"I was just trying to see if he had the key…" Jessica defended.

"In his back pocket?!" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"It could be there!" Jessica shouted over the unconscious L.

"You can tell that to the millions of fan girls who will kill you when they see us in this anime universe and you doing whatever you were doing." Cat informed her.

"What about you two!?" Jessica pointed at Rachel and Cat. "Haven't you raped Raito yet? He's unconscious…"

"No…not yet…" They mumbled. Rachel continued sawing. She got nowhere and threw the saw to the side.

"This isn't working!" Rachel yelled to herself.

"We'll just have to bring them along then." Jessica said. "There's no other way."

"Not that I'm complaining, but won't that severely mess up the plot if they disappear??" Cat asked. Rachel and Jessica just shrugged their shoulders.

"So…" Jessica looked at the list, "How do we get to LA?"

"OMG! For once! In all of anime, we aren't in Japan!!" Rachel screamed and lied on the ground and hugged it. Raito and L covered their ears, because they were awake finally. Through careful manipulation with unknown methods (mostly including high jacking L's private jet to LA), Jessica, Cat and Rachel had gotten a private jet to LA, to visit the SPK. (OMFG that rhymes if you say it right) With the magical power of the device, they had skipped ahead a few years to gather the other Death Note item, Near's Kira finger puppet. Again, if you know the right people to follow, you can find any hideout. All they had to do was find Hal Lidner, which they did, and she wasn't alone…

(So this is the part where Mello uses Lidner to get into the SPK)

"OMG Mello!" They all fan girl squealed from behind a bush somewhere outside the SPK headquarters. They went in…

"Sweet! Now they're distracted." Cat reminded them.

"We need to sneak in and out." Jessica said.

"What about them?" Rachel yanked Raito and L closer by the chains. "They think L is dead."

"What?!" L and Raito both gasped.

"I'm not dead. I'm clearly right here." L pointed out.

"Both of you be quiet! I can't take any more logic from either one of you. It makes my brain die." Cat yelled.

"Let's just bring them in. Another great distraction if needed." Rachel suggested.

"Ok!" Cat and Jessica gave thumbs up. So the five of them walked right into the SPK headquarters. It would have been harder if Mello wasn't up there having some confrontational moment with Near and the rest of the SPK, distracting them. So they took the elevator casually up to the top floor. It opened and…now Rachel had her fan girly moment.

"It's Near!! My mini L I can stick in my pocket!" She screamed, drawing attention to themselves, which they didn't really want. (Seriously people, that's her name for Near) She jumped up in down, out of the elevator.

"Here we go again…" Jessica sighed and followed her out of the elevator, dragging L and Raito unwillingly by the handcuffs behind her.

"How did you get in here?" One of the SPK members asked.

"And why is this girl looking at me strangely?" Near asked, pointing to Rachel.

"Hey Near. Hey Mello." L waved. Near and Mello stared blankly.

"……L?" Mello mumbled.

"Aren't you dead?" Near asked. This was the perfect time for Cat to walk up to Near and go for the puppet.

"Hey! Don't get any closer!" The one of the SPK members turned their gun towards Cat as she approached. The rest stayed locked on Mello. Cat shot up her hands.

"I mean no harm to the small cotton ball fluff! I swear!" She spoke quickly.

"Why do all these items put us in mortal danger?" Jessica asked.

"Step away from Near." The SPK member shouted.

"All I want is the puppet…." Cat said. Jessica thought quickly.

"I've got a hostage!…Two hostages!" She screamed and wrapped the chain of the handcuffs around L and Raito in a threatening manner.

"Stop!" Now the SPK had three targets in which to focus upon. They were very confused on whom to point at, Mello, Cat or Jessica.

"Let us go!" Raito yelled at her.

"Not a chance pretty boy!" She smirked. Everyone seemed to forget Rachel, who was on the floor with Near, playing with rubber ducks.

"Hey, we'll leave if we can just have this finger puppet." Rachel held up the Kira puppet.

"Sure. Just please leave. You can take L, or whoever that is with you." Near said.

"Domo!" Rachel got up and bowed. "Oh, one more thing…" She paused.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"This is for you, Kai!" She shouted and took Near and threw him on top of Mello. Everyone was so shocked, they didn't move. "Yay! Yaoi lurve!" Rachel finished and ran back to the elevator. Jessica Cat, L and Raito followed, hearing, 'Ahh! Get him off! This is wrong!' from Mello. So, while on their way down, the elevator stopped abruptly.

_**Security Breach! Security Breach! Security Breach!**_

The alarms sounded and the elevator moved up again.

"Quick! Get us out!" Rachel said.

"But I don't want to leave! And are you sure it's ok to take L and Raito with us?" Cat asked, fumbling with the device.

"No! We need to stay!" Both Raito and L commanded.

"Yes! Go! NOW! Before we get arrested or something." Rachel screamed in panic.

"Awww. I wanted to say hi to Matt…." Jessica whined.

"OK! We're going!" Cat proclaimed and hit the button, whirling L, Jessica, Raito, Cat and Rachel into another universe.

* * *

Woot! This was fun. The truly fan girlyist moment so far. Sorry for so many of the 'OMG' moments. The next universe will be Blood +. Yeah! Vampires will eat them, or not….. 


	5. Secret Agents

After finishing a huge story, I have time to write for my other stories. Wheee for updating!!

* * *

**Secret Agents (Blood+)**

…_**.A Blue Rose**_

"And now we are….." Jessica began.

"We are…." Rachel began.

Cat looked at the device. "In Blood+!"

"Yay!" They shouted.

"Holy crap. The laws of space and time have been destroyed." L spazzed. Raito stood there, not paying attention, probably thinking something smart.

"So, what item here?" Rachel asked. Jessica looked at the list.

"A blue rose. OMFG that's awesome! And there are vampires! I love vampires!" Jessica ranted. Rachel and Cat devised a plan. They were at a school in France where Saya had gone.

"This is where the roses grow, don't they?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I think so." Cat responded. "So I guess we get into that garden I remember where they grew."

"Oh! What about the phantom!?" Jessica interrupted.

"Oh yes. That could be a problem. But at least we have protection!" Cat exclaimed.

"What?" Rachel and Jessica stared at her.

"Them!" Cat pointed at Raito and L.

"Huh?"

"Ummm…I don't know, they can at least be a good distraction or something." Cat muttered.

"Ok then…….Hey L! Raito!" Rachel called.

"Ahh! What do you kidnappers want know?" Raito companied.

"You guys….get to be….the distraction against the Chiropterans!" Rachel shouted with joy.

"Ahh! We don't want to!" Raito said.

"Actually, Yagami-kun. We need them to take us home. So I suggest we do what they asked." L pointed out.

"Oh…fine." Raito sighed.

"Yay!!" The three girls yelled and skipped on over to the garden.

* * *

After finally finding their way to the garden, and outrunning some very nosy students and teachers, the five of them finally found their way to the walls of the garden. 

"How do you guys expect to get through?" L asked.

"Easy!" The three girls cheered. So Cat and Jessica stood at the base of the wall.

"We'll throw you over Rachel! Like we are secret agents!" They told her.

"Why is it always me?" She whined.

"This time…..because you're the lightest." Jessica said. "Now climb and unlock the gate from inside." So Rachel climbed on top of Jessica and Cat. Then they boosted her up, right over the wall.

"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed as she fell into the bushes on the other side. A minute later, the gate opened.

"Woo!" Jessica and Cat screamed and walked inside.

"Wait." Said Jessica and she turned back. "L! Raito! Get in here." L and Raito groaned and went inside the gate.

"So now everyone search for a blue rose, and look out for the Chiropteran phantom named Carl!" So they split up, except Raito and L, because those two are obviously together. There was more mumbling, and then they each set off around the garden. After much walking, pricking her hands on thorns, Jessica finally saw a glint of blue…

"Found it!" She called and dashed over to the rose.

"Ahhh!!" There were screams from the center of the garden. Jessica grabbed the rose and ran towards the sound. She reached the center; at about the same time Rachel and Cat did, just in time to see Raito and L running for their lives towards them, followed by Carl.

"How dare you interrupt me?!" Carl yelled and jumped at Raito and L.

"Ahh!"

"Come on L! Use that awesome kick move!" Jessica cheered.

"Ahhh!" Was the only response as L, Raito and Carl ran around the garden.

Suddenly…

Carl attacked and L and Ratio rolled out of the way.

"Ow." L said from the ground. Jessica, Rachel and Cat saw that Carl had hurt his arm, bleeding slightly.

"YOU!!!" Jessica shouted and pointed at Carl. Carl looked up. "Rachel, hold this." Jessica shoved the rose into Rachel's hand and attacked.

"Do not touch Ryuu!" Jessica proclaimed and attacked Carl.

_(The graphics of this scene are not appropriate for viewers and have been blocked.)_

Carl lay twitching and bleeding on the ground and Jessica walked back over to the group.

"I can't believe you just beat up a Chiropteran like that." Cat said, shocked.

"No one hurts L. "Jessica growled and slightly looked at Raito. Rachel and Cat backed up a step.

"Who are you guys?" Saya said from behind them. She had come into the garden with Haji.

"Pay no attention to us…." Cat said and pressed the button into the next world.

"Hopefully we can find a way to finally get those handcuffs off….."

* * *

Woot! Another chapter is done. I think I shall do Bleach next. Maybe a popular series like that will get more readers. Hmm….**Thinks evilly **What if something even more interesting happens? 


	6. Chop Chop

Do the updating dance! **Dances **Sorry, I had leftover holiday apple pie!

* * *

**Chop Chop (Bleach)**

…_.a zanpakuto_

Cat, Jessica, L, Raito and Rachel appeared in the middle of Soul Society.

"Yay For Bleach." Rachel said.

"Ok." Jessica said and read the list. "We need to get a zanpakuto. What's that?"

"I think that's the swords they use to chop up Hollows." Cat said.

"Can we go home yet?" Raito whined.

"Not until we find a way to unlock those handcuffs, we need them." Rachel told him.

"Awww."

"So, let's find us a sword." Jessica announced and they went off into Seireitei.

"Wait, we can't just walk into Seireitei." Rachel said.

"Hmmm." Cat thought. "Let's just wait until a shinigami comes out…"

"What?! Shinigami!!??" Both L and Raito jumped and looked around fearfully.

"No, no. A different type then the ones you know. Not with notebooks of death" Jessica said. L and Raito didn't look so sure, but they did get quiet.

"Hey! Maybe we can get the zanpakuto to cut off the handcuffs." Rachel suggested.

"Brilliant!" Cat announced. So the five of them waited on the outskirts of the gate and waited for an unsuspecting Soul Reaper to come on through. They hid behind some bushes and trees for a little bit. After awhile, the doors opened and two shinigami came out.

"Matsumoto! We need to do paper work." Said a very angry Hitsugaya.

"Come on Taichou, let's go get sake! I promised Renji and Izuru we would meet them for a drink!" Matsumoto begged and dragged her captain along the road towards the district.

"That's are target." Jessica said.

"You guys are really going against shinigami with swords?" L asked.

"You bet. But we'll have to be devious." Cat said. "Now let's go and follow." So the five of them walked quietly behind Matsumoto and Hitsugaya until they reached the bar. The two went inside and the five of them stopped.

"Now what? We just wait?" Rachel asked Cat.

"Well, yeah. They'll get drunk and their zanpakutos are ours for the taking."

"Sounds like a plan…." Raito didn't feel like questioning this anymore. So they waited….and waited for a drunk shinigami to come out and easily give up their zanpaktou. After awhile, a drunk Matsumoto and Renji came stumbling out of the bar.

"I am…sewww…wastided…" Renji slurred.

"Mez too." Matsumoto said. "I gots to goes doses paperwork…" She muttered and stumbled off down the street. She didn't make it far. She fell down on the side of the road.

"Remind me never to drink…" Rachel said.

"Quick! Grab her sword!" Jessica commanded. Cat and Rachel raced over and stole the zanpakuto and raced back over the Raito, L and Jessica.

"We got it!" Rachel cheered. "Now let's cut off those handcuffs."

"Ahhh!" Raito and L screamed as she took the sword in hand and went for their wrists.

"Hey! You five!" Hitsugaya yelled at them. "Are you stealing my lieutenant's zanpakuto?"

"Uhhhh…." The three girls paused.

"No! They are simplifying 'borrowing' it to remove this chain." L spoke up and pointed to the handcuffs.

"Really?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Yes. But we would be much honored if you, a mighty Taichou of the Gotei 13 could assist us in our lack of zanpakuto skills." Cat said. Now, knowing that many people didn't call Hitsugaya by his rank, and usually by more familiar terms, this greatly made Hitsugaya happy.

"Why I'll be glad to help." Hitsugaya offered. Hitsugaya came up to the two handcuffed geniuses and raised his zanpakuto.

"Wait, can we discuss this?" Raito pleaded. Hitsugaya didn't stop and in a fury of invisible swipes, the handcuffs were cut at the wrist and fell to the ground. L and Raito fainted from having their heads nearly cut off.

"Hey, thanks Snowy!" Cat said and flipped open the device.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou! And give back my lieutenant's zanpakuto…. " He started by the whooshing had already began and Soul Society faded away.

* * *

**Back in the magical, happy world of Death Note…**

"Well, they're still unconscious…" Jessica pointed out about Raito and L.

"Maybe they will think it's only a dream…" Rachel hoped.

"Who are you girls?" Matsuda walked in.

"No one…." Cat waved her hands.

"We're not really here…" Jessica added.

"Ok." Matsuda said and walked out.

"I can't believe that worked…" Rachel said and added the handcuffs and zanpakuto to the bag.

"Time to go." Cat announced.

"Awww." Rachel and Jessica whined.

"Yeah, yeah, cry about it later." Cat teased and pushed the button to the next world.

* * *

Yay. L and Raito are home, and now they three of them will have to travel alone. I'm not sure which world is next. Hellsing? Absolute Boyfriend? DN Angel? I don't know! It's a surprise... 


	7. It's on FIRE!

Woot for writers' block! I love Skip Beat, and just read a whole bunch online. So, here ya go…

* * *

**It's on FIRE!! (Skip Beat)**

…_**A can of Curara**_

Rachel, Cat and Jessica had somewhat unwillingly into the next world.

"Ok, so we're in Skip Beat now." Cat read the device to where it had taken them.

"And apparently, we need a can of Curara." Jessica read from the list. The three of them were on a sidewalk somewhere in Japan. They were in the middle of an outdoor shopping center with many stores around them.

"What's Curara?" Rachel asked, attempting to pronounce it. "Sounds like a drink."

"It is." Jessica informed her. "It's a soda that the characters did a commercial for." She announced proudly.

"Ohhh. Can't we just buy that?" Rachel asked.

"Umm, I guess we can. But again, we have no money." Cat said sadly. The three of them sat on the ground for a moment, sadly. Suddenly, Jessica had an idea.

"This is a manga about acting, right?" Jessica asked excitedly and stood up. Rachel and Cat nodded. "What if we did a street performance and got donations?" She told them her idea.

"And what exactly would we do as a performance?" Rachel asked, somewhat nervous.

"Oh, I have a few ideas…."

"Oh no." Cat said and tried to hide her face.

* * *

"Just five yen people! Five yen to see this girl eat one of the spiciest, hottest foods known to man!" Jessica stood on a table of a café and pointed at Cat, who sat shamefully next to her, looking down at some abomination of a dish. A crowd started to gather around. Rachel held out a bowl to collect donations.

"Why am I the one eating this?" Cat whined, eyeing the dish frightfully. "It's just a mixture of every spicy food we could find."

"Because you can eat spicy food, and, because I said so." Jessica said and adjusted her top hat, like a circus ringleader.

"Put your money here! Right here people!" Rachel went around the crowd and gathered up the money.

"What are they doing?" Yashiro asked Ren as they watched from the crowd.

"I'm not sure." Ren stared, emotionless. Both of them tried to stay hidden from anyone recognizing them in the back, where fan girls couldn't see them and mob them.

"OK everyone! Thank you for you donations. Now she will eat this!" Jessica held up the dish. You could almost see it on fire.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" The crowd chanted loudly. Cat plugged up her nose and gulped it down quickly.

"Yay!" The crowd cheered. Cat fanned her mouth and teared slightly. Everyone, including Ren and Yashiro left silently too, not knowing what they just saw.

"Can we go NOW!!??" Cat pleaded.

"Well, where do we buy Curara?" Rachel asked. "In a supermarket?"

"Just ask someone." Cat sighed and waited for the burning to disappear. The three of them looked around for someone to ask.

"Hey look! It's Kyoko!" Jessica pointed at the main character just feet away from them. Indeed, there was a girl about their age with short, brown hair right near them.

"Hey Kyoko-san!" Cat ran up to her and asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kyoko asked, a little shocked.

"Never mind that. Where do we buy some Curara!?" Jessica demanded, looking a little scary.

"Ummm, right over there." Kyoko pointed to a shop near them. "But how did you know my name?" She asked them. The three girls looked at each other, trying to come up with a reason.

"Umm, we saw you in the commercial?" Jessica said, unsure if it would work. Kyoko smiled brightly and produced a sparkling aura.

"Back away slowly…" Rachel whispered. The three of them backed towards the store and rushed in. They easily found a can of Curara and bought it with the money they had.

They walked out of the store and right into another group!

"Hey! Where did you guys get the money for that?" One of the other group members asked. The three of them stared at each other again.

"Through sacrifice, intelligence and bravery!" Jessica announced. The other group stared oddly.

"Yeah, all mine." Cat mumbled. "Bye now suckers!" Cat pushed the button and the swish took them to another place.


	8. We have a Newspaper?

** Is not dead, yet…**

* * *

**We have a Newspaper? (Vampire Knight)**

_…A picture with the Night class_

"So now where are we?" Rachel asked.

"Why, we are in Vampire Knight." Cat said, looking at the screen of the device.

"And what do we need to get?" Rachel asked. Jessica looked at the list.

"Hey, another picture!" She said excitedly.

"Of….." Cat droned, looking for a more specific answer.

"….of the Night class! Oh, vampires!" Jessica said happily. So the three girls had arrived at Cross Academy, home to a slew of both vampires and humans. As they walked the campus, in search of the Moon Dorm, they got many stares from the Day call on their lack of a school uniform. And of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the prefects….

"Are you lost?" A tall boy with gray hair asked them.

"OMG it's Zero!" Jessica hopped up and down from behind the three girls.

"Maybe." Cat said, defiantly. Zero stared angrily at her.

"Yes, we are lost." Rachel said sweetly, trying to break the tension. "Would you happen to know where the Moon Dorm is?" Zero stared angrily again.

"And why would you want to go there?" Zero growled. "More Night class fan girls?" There was an awkward silence as they tried to come up with an excuse.

"Ummmm…." The three of them muttered.

"We want to." Cat started.

"We want to… take a picture of them!" Jessica finished.

"Huh?" Zero stared.

"For the…school newspaper!" Rachel finished.

"We have a school newspaper?…Wait, do you even go to this school, you're not in uniform? And why is there a sword in your bag?" Zero pointed at the stolen zanpaktou.

"Yes, sure, and I'm holding it for a friend." Rachel said.

"Now take us to the Moon Dorm!" Cat demanded.

"Fine." Zero growled and led them through the courtyard towards the Moon Dorm.

"Hi Zero!" Yuki ran up to him in the middle of the courtyard. They began to have some angsty conversation. The three travelers gathered into a huddle.

"She is delaying our mission." Jessica complained in a low whisper.

"We must get rid of her." Rachel suggested.

"Should we kill her?" Cat asked.

"NO!" Jessica and Rachel said at the same time.

"Fine. I know another way, just watch." Cat smiled and they broke the huddle. Cat walked up to the two characters and began to talk,

"Oh, so you must be Yuki Cross the…Hey, is that Kaname Kuran?" Cat shouted and pointed in a random direction.

"Where?!" Yuki said and started in that direction. Jessica, Cat and Rachel grabbed Zero and ran away to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

Jessica knocked on the doors of the Moon Dorm eagerly. Behind her stood Cat, with a camera and Rachel.

"Hello." Vice President, Takuma opened the door and looked at them. After a slight dramatic silence,

"Hi. We are from the school newspaper and we would like to take a picture of everyone here from the Night class." Jessica smiled.

"I was not informed of this picture. Are you sure? We have a newspaper?" Takuma asked.

"Yes and yes." Rachel said.

"Well, I guess it would be ok…" Takuma said.

"Woot!" The three girls said and burst in the door. The Night class started at the three girls, some with malicious intent.

"Takuma, what is this?" Kaname asked, coming down the stairs.

"These girls need a picture of the Night class. And then they will leave, right?" Takuma looked at the three of them to that statement. It was very scary having the entire Night class looking at you, so they nodded stiffly.

"Just gather over there…" Rachel said with a stiff face and sweated some more. The group of vampires, somewhat confused and somewhat thirsty gathered up in the middle of the room.

"I wonder if they'll actually appear in the photo?" Cat asked and held up the camera.

"One, two, three!" Cat counted and took the picture.

"Thank you all." Jessica waved. "Kaname…" Jessica started happily at him.

"Ok, time to go." Rachel said and dragged Jessica unwillingly out the door.

"Well, got to go now." Cat said and slowly backed to the door. Some of the Night class began to approach.

"BYE!" Cat quickly ran out the door to the safety of sunlight. She walked until she met up with Rachel and Jessica.

"So I have a question." Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Who is better, Kaname or Edward Cullen?" Rachel asked.

"Ah! Edward!" Jessica said fan girl-like.

"False! Kaname." Cat shouted.

"What does Edward even look like?" Rachel said. There was silence.

"And thus, Kaname wins." Cat said.

"No! Although they are both awesome I will say that… it is a hard choice." Jessica said.

"But Kaname would kick Edward's ass, you know it." Cat said. Jessica began to say something, but then knew it was correct.

"Ok…." Rachel said, stuck again in an awkward moment. "Let's go." And so they left Cross Academy, to yet another Academy…

* * *

5 Points to the person who can guess where they're going next! I was idle for so long. I'm scared to check how long. I've had so much summer stuff going on that I didn't know about, like a surprise trip to Monterey with my family..._woooo_... but I don't have a super good excuse, so, sorry people!

Slew is a word! Sorry if you hated that Kaname-Edward debate, it was indeed random. I just realized that the fan girling over Edward seems stupid to me. I like the Twilight series, but the plot and fanning is starting to piss me off. The movie doesn't count on how he may look. Everyone know the actor they picked fails! And if you hate my opinions, you are not being forced to read them.


End file.
